pelea separasion y una boda
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno este fanfics va dedidaco a un gran amigo mio Moon-9215 espero que te guste y bueno veremos que pasa en el futuro por favor dejen comentarios o reviews que es lo mismo si te gusta dega uno y ayudame a superarme cada dia mas que la fuerza los acompañe


Pelea engaño y boda

Pelea engaño y boda

Como volver a confiar en el si ya otras veces me a traicionado, esta bien se que debo darle el beneficio de la duda pero no esta vez ay mucho en juego como para dejar que el se salga con la suya

Pero bueno la situación lo ameritaba estábamos a bordo de nave espacial peleando a miles de kilómetros sobre la tierra contra una invasión de eloms junto a una liga de protección galáctica y pensar que todo había empezado como otro día aburrido en medio de mis vacaciones de verano

Bueno aburridas asta que kevin 11 apareció de nuevo retándome a pelear por dios este chico nunca se cansaría de atacarme desde que lo conocí en new york parece ser que su único propósito en la vida es meterme en problema esta bien que al principio lo considere como un amigo, pero lentamente me di cuenta que usaba sus poderes para el mal esta bien no era toda su culpa sus padres lo había dejado abandonado cuando se dieron cuenta de sus poderes y pues el no había tenido una vida tan fácil como la mía y se notaba en su cuerpo que todavía mostraba heridas de una vida dura y cruel en las callas de la gran manzana

Cuando el omnitrix me había protegido de un ataque a tracción por parte de el creí que era la ultima vez que lo veía pero o sorpresa apareció poco después con la capacidad de trasformarse en mis diez formas de vida alienígenas para primero involucrarme como sospechoso en actos delictivos y después cavar con mi vida de una vez por todas en esa pelea fue la primera vez que sentí todo el odio que emanaba de el me viera matado si viera tenido la oportunidad pero gracias a dios que tuve al final ayuda de parte del departamento de lucha contra extraterrestres y un disparo acertado pude salvarme de el por un tiempo

Claro esta que volvió para luchar contra mi otra vez mas, en otra de nuestras peleas nos vimos luchando en un coliseo intergaláctico como entretenimiento ay fue la primera vez que formamos una alianza para salvarnos en esos momentos confié en que quizás al fin pudiera llegar a un acuerdo con el pero para mi sorpresa al final volvió a traicionarme por suerte otro de mis aliados lo detuvo para que yo pudiera escapar a mi planeta mientras el era lanzado a el espacio profundo con la nave

Pero es tan difícil deshacerse de el como las cucarachas y volvió esta vez con uno de mis enemigos mas poderoso vilgax en un plan para acabar conmigo de nuevo pero esta vez les tenia algunas sorpresitas guardas además de nuevos seres en el equipo por accidente había logrado encontrar el cobijo de activación de multi cambios lo que me servia para cambiar de ser con solo pensar en el a un así la pelea fue dura y antes de derrotarles tuve que desactivar el cobijo para evitar que cayera en malas manos por suerte el abuelo y gwen me ayudaron en ese momento critico y los encerraron en el holoproyector de una dimensión alterna

Bueno pero ese era el pasado como me gustaria estar en cualquier lugar menos en este y todavía menos con el

Ben podrías dejar de una pinché ves de pensar en estupidez y ayudarnos a mantener raya a estos hijos de puta

Kevin el hecho que seas un año mayor que yo no te da derecho a hablarme así pedaso de escoria

A quien le llamas escoria

A ti tu pobre diablo sin futuro

Así que te atreves a llamarme así

Si como la vez, alguna objeción de tu parte infeliz

Ahora veras

Nos viéramos terminado matando de una vez ay mismo si el comandante Deviss que nos separo

Ben kevin siguen así tendré que matarlos yo mismo así que de una buena vez usen todo ese odio contra el enemigo

Así que sin mas nos dedicamos defender el ultimo reducto de la liga el ataque inicial había fracasado juntamente los eloms eran, mas fuertes mas rápidos incluso mas inteligentes de lo que suponían la inteligencia galáctica y eso era de temerse y como llegamos aquí bueno estábamos en medio de una de nuestras clásicas peleas pero gusto cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia a kevin un rayo nos tele trasporto a la nave de comando en el momento gusto en que era atacada con todo el comandante no dijo nada solo nos dio un arma y nos indico que disparamos a los atacantes

Pero que pasa aquí

Si por que nos trajeron

Silencio y disparen

Pero

Si con que derecho

Solo tengo una regla todos pelean nadie corre si no cumplen los mato yo mismo entendido

Después de eso no tuvimos mas opción o disparábamos o nos mataban o el enemigo el comandante estábamos en la lucha cuando me agache y jale a kevin contra mi pecho esa acción nos ruborizo a ambos nunca habíamos estado tan cerca el uno del otro y bueno la excitación de la pelea era algo que añadirle a el trama

Cubreme

Fue lo único que pude decirle

De acuerdo

Dijo casi como un susurro

Después de eso me lance contra el enemigo dispuesto usar el omnitrix por que chingados no se me había ocurrido eso antes pero antes que lo pudiera usar un disparo me alcanzo o mejor dicho me derribo no recuerdo nada mas del asunto por que cuando desperté estaba recargado en una pila de escombros o por dios como me dolía la cabeza fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba sin camisa y por que diablos me dolían las costillas de pronto una voz familiar me ordeno que no me moviera

No te muevas o te lastimaras más

Kevin que diablos paso

El ataque fracaso y en medio de la confusión logramos escapar y tú a penas la libraste ben

Donde están los demás

No lo se el comandante Deviss decidió dar un vistazo con la segunda unidad la primera y tercera fueron en busca de unidades alzadas tu y yo estamos escondidos en un deposito de armas abandonado en la nave

No se por que pero no pude evitar llorar me sentía miserable ay estaba miles de kilómetros de mi hogar peleando codo con codo con alguien en quien no confiaba mucho una guerra que no me interesaba y bajo la bandera de un régimen que no comprendía muy bien y creo que kevin lo noto por que sin mas me abrazo entre sus fuetes brazos con sumo cuidado y me acerco a el con mucha ternura

Tranquilo todo saldrá bien te lo prometo

Decía mientras empezaba a acariciar mi cabello mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado, no se por que pero me recargue en su pecho y con una voz muy suave le pregunte

Estas seguro

Te lo prometo

Alcanzo a decirme antes que el dolor me hiciera serrar los ojos para poder aguantarlo por dios como me dolía cuando desperté ay estaba todavía el acurrucado a mi lado su cabeza reposaba suavemente en mi cuello y sus brazos no se habían movido ni un centímetro de lugar mientras de su boca una pequeña cadenita de baba escurría se veía tan sexy con esa carita de borreguito que no pude evitar darle un suave beso en sus labios fue entonces que me di cuenta o por dios al fin supe por que kevin significaba tanto para mi estaba engañándome todo este tiempo todos los golpes que le daba todas las burlas a sus espaldas eran para ocultar lo que realmente sentía por el lentamente tome su cabeza entre mis manos y la acerque a la mía

Te amo

Dije en medio de un susurro antes de besarlo cuando me separe vi que el me estaba viendo directamente cosa que me hizo poner completamente colorado pero para su sorpresa kevin lo galo hacia el para volverlo a besar con pasión animal claro esta cuidando el cuerpo dañado de su amor asta que sus cuerpo le pidió aire para poder funcionar

Te amo

Yo igual

Pero por que nunca me lo dijisteis

Nunca me distes oportunidad de decirte

Entonces por que me atacasteis

Por que tú me tacabas primero

Perdóname por ser un torpe

Perdóname por haberte traicionado

Perdomane por no confiar en ti antes

Y tú por unirme a vilgarx

Después de estar 15 minutos pidiendo perdón fueron interrumpidos por unos soldados eloms que los tacaron a tracción, kevin lucho con todas su fuerzas pero a un que se llevo a 15 soldados antes de caer vio como su niño era noqueado dado que el omnitrix estaba fuera de uso por el disparo al final los había capturado y llevado a una mazmorra antes de ser presentados a la reina guerrera eloms

Así que estos son los fuchihumanos que nos atacan

Así es majestad

Bueno el de ojos verdes no está feo

Dijo la reina con un claro toque en su voz de lo que estaba pensando

Guardias llevenlo a mis aposentos mientras a su compañero metanlo en un calabozo lo juzgare si es que me acuerdo de el

Decía mientras ben se aferraba kevin con todas sus fuerzas para evitar ser separado de el a lo que su amado también respondió pero los guardias terminaron su maldito trabajo separándolos

Ben

Kevin

Al final kevin fue arrogado de nuevo a el calabozo mientras ben era conducción a los aposentos de la reina donde le quitaron su ropa lo bañaron y le pusieron un traje de concubino además de un collar de oro con cadena incluido que lo ataba a una cama su mente trataba de negar lo que le pudiera pasar a su virginal cuerpo cada vez que se oía el sonido de una puerta su cuerpo temblaba de miedo pensando como esa asquerosa reina abusaba de el asta el cansancio para después proseguir así asta el día que se cansara de el y lo mandara a encerrar por lo cual no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar

Por otro lado kevin estaba hecho una furia animal no cabía el enojo en el si no viera sido por las paredes láser viera escapado desde un tiempo atrás pero a un que las paredes eran resistentes su furia lo era mas asta que al final un buen golpe de fuego destruyo uno de los generadores lo cual lo dejo libre para empezar la búsqueda de su amado no importaba cuantos guardias salieran a su paso ni cuanta sangre derrababa tenia que llegar con su amado asta que por fin llego a donde estaba solo le separaban de el una grandes puertas de piedra negra pero a un así podía oír los gritos de su amado suplicando que alguien lo fuera ayudar

Cuando por fin destruyo la puerta se quedo horrorizado ay estaba la asquerosa reina sobre su amado que tenia su ropa semi desgarrada siendo sujetado por el cuello con un collar mientras la reina seguía tratando de succionar su miembro entre su asquerosa boca

Alégate de mi novio asquerosa criatura

Guardias ataque

Pero nada resulto nadie respondió a su llamado

Si buscas a tus guardias será mejor que no lo hagas acabo de elimina r a los últimos ase 5 minutos

Eso no es posible pero bueno yo me encargare de ti para luego seguir jugando con mi nueva adquisición

Eso lo veremos

Sin decir mas la reina ataco a kevin que a un que al principio se sorprendió por su ataque rápidamente contra ataco no paresia tan fuerte al principio pero por dios era mas difícil derrotarla de lo que el pensaba asta que lo derribo y puso una lanza en su cuello

Bueno fuchihumano tus ultimas palabras

Son estas alégate de mi novio

Dijo una voz detrás de ella para después recibir una lluvia de diamantes que acabaron con su existencia para después el omnitrix se desactivo en medio de su clásico destello

Estas bien amor

Si y tu

Creo que si

Esa estupida no te daño verdad

No pero lo viera hecho si tu no vieras llegado a tiempo

Te amo

Y yo a ti además el único que dejaría que me poseyera serias tú

Dijo un tierno ben que se acercaba a besar a su amado el cual no dejaba de acariciarlo para así cerciorarse que se encontraba bien

Bueno dejemos esto para después que te parece si escapamos no se cuantos soldados queden en la nave y que nos aran si descubren que matamos a su reina

Sin decir mas salieron claro esta que kevin no dejaba de ver ben a cada instante se veía súper sexy con su atuendo y ben no pudo evitar ver el miembro de kevin erecto ante tal espectáculo lo cual también lo excito a el también al final lograron descubrir una nave de escape algo estrecha lo que los obligaba a viajar muy pegados pero no les importo por que en esos momento incluso vieran viajado el uno sobre el otro

5 horas después en algún lugar de Nuevo México cerca de la ciudad de Roswell se estrellaban o aterrizaban o una mezcla de ambos

Eso fue fabuloso que tal si lo volvemos a intentar algún día

Solo la parte final cielo

O esta bien bueno creo que será mejor largaron de aquí a menos que quieras conocer el área 51 mas de cerca

Esta bien

Sin decir mas ben se trasformo en XRL8 para escapar de ay mientras kevin sacaba su forma multialien

1 año después

Kevin estaba completamente nervioso no había estado tan nervios desde que le pidió ase un mes a ben casarse con el en secreto, esta bien que la familia de ben había aceptado a regañadientes el noviazgo pero nunca se plantío la idea de pedirle el matrimonio delante de ellos en especial de gwen que todavía lo tenia en la mira si le hacia daño a su primo favorito esa chica si le daba miedo y peor desde que había aprendido a desgarrar el alma era de tenerse en consideración, lo bueno es que ben acepto encantado y los dos habían escapado a las vejas para casarse

Conseguir un padre en una capilla de las vejas no era tarea fácil después de todo quien casa a dos chicos uno de 11 y otro de 12 gratis bueno al final se consiguió el padre y bueno kevin nunca le dijo a ben de donde había sacado el dinero o mejor dicho ben no quiso saberlo para así no arruinar la felicidad de ese día tan especial para los dos

Kevin insistió por un gran rato que ben tenia que usar vestido pero el le dijo que a un que lo amaba con toda su alma no estaba dispuesto a usar vestido en su boda y todavía le propuso que el usara el vestido a lo que kevin se puso pálido ante la proposición de su niño

Te verías sexy con un escote en la espalda

Deja de jugar con eso

Ves lo que se siente cuando te desnudan con la mente

O esta bien pero después de estar casados este cuerpecito me ara muy feliz

Kevin, kevin, kevin podrías dejar de pensar un momento con la cabeza que tienes entre las piernas y pensar de que viviremos amor

Esas palabras lo pusieron a pensar cierto de que vivirían como el mayor era de suponerse que el tenia que llevar el dinero a casa s sentiría mal si era ben el que trajera el dinero no señor el era su amado y no dejaría que trabajara pero después vio la cara de ben como diciéndole ni loco dejare que tu seas el único que trabaje no soy esa clase de chicos

Esta bien que tal si lo discutimos después de la luna de miel amor

O esta bien pero espero que encuentres un buen trabajo y te cortes el pelo ya pareces hippe

Oye no trates de cambiarme

Después de eso empezaron a discutir acaloradamente por un rato asta que una voz los distrajo

No viaje levitando la mitad del país para llegar a encontrar a los novios peleando o si

Esa voz esos ojos esa mirada diabólica era solo de una persona gwen

Como llegaste aquí

El abuelo me dijo donde estabas genio

Es cierto el chip de localización satelital global

Y el esta aquí

Claro esta estacionado el campert llego después de mi y ahora kevin mas te vale hacer feliz a mi primito o si no esto te pasara a ti

Diciendo eso hizo explotar una maceta en el aire

Quedo claro

Asiendo que kevin tragara un poco de su saliva ante el terror

No te preocupes el me tratara como un rey no es así amor

Así es cielo

Bueno esta bien son los siguientes en esta fila de locos

Dijo mientras se sentaba en la primera fila con su inseparable libro mágico en la mano derecha como advertencia a kevin que si se echaba para atrás le constataría caro muy caro

Poco después la boda se lleva con tranquilidad para sorpresa de los novios si había invitados ay estaba gwen el abuelo OO que demonios así charmcaster tan acaramelada con gwen cooper, Kai y Wes sus amigos del pueblo navajo

Si alguien sabe de una razón para que esta unión se lleve acabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre

En ese instante gwen se levanto mirando a los presentes como diciendo si alguien dice algo los elimino de la faz de la tierra

Bueno entonces yo los declaro esposo y esposo puede versar a su novio

Fue entonces cuando por fin se dieron su primer beso como esposos pero no el último

Te amo

Igual yo

Mientras que todos los presentes aplaudían y lloraban y bueno después de lanzar el ramo y que gwen lo atrapara se vio que veía con unos ojitos de fiera sexy a su amiga mágica la cual se ruborizo

Para al final partir a su merecida luna de miel en las islas caimán que el abuelo les regalo con una condición eliminar una plaga de kraken gigantes en el camino en las islas Samoa orientales

Así al final de la tarde claro esta que no usaron los boletos de avión no los necesitaban por que llegaron en menos de 3 horas

Estaban hospedados en un lujoso hotel frente a una hermosa playa blanca con un mar azul turquesa de fondo

Es hermoso no lo crees

No lo que creo que es hermoso eres tu

Y tú no te quedas atrás

Estas listo para otra ronda

Recuerda que tenemos que eliminar a los kraken

Eso puede esperar amor ahora solo quiero volver a sentir tu calor llenando todo mi cuerpo de placer

Lo se y sabes que no me gustaría que fuera de otra manera

Ni a mí

Te amo

Lo se

Diciendo eso se abrasaron mientras empezaba una ligera lloviznita tropical y se formaba un arco iris en el horizonte el perfecto final para una relación tan enredada pero también el inicio para algo más grande su maravillosa vida juntos

Fin

Bueno este es mi primer fanfics de la pareja ben/kevin y por eso lo siento algo flojo al final pero espero que les gustes y en espacial a mi amigo intimo Moon-9215 ay tienes compadre espero que te guste lo prometido es deuda ya quiero ver tu cara de felicidad

Que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
